1. Field
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for conferencing callers. More particularly, the present invention relates to conferencing enterprise and non-enterprise callers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication between two or more parties is often achieved through conferencing. A conference allows participants to exchange audio, video, and other media-related data with one another, often in real time, and does not require the conference participants to be in the same physical location during the exchange. In some cases, a conference may include participants that are located both inside and outside of an enterprise. However, a conference that includes enterprise and non-enterprise callers can often waste valuable computing resources, or cause devices to be deployed at the enterprise that are unnecessary for the establishment of a conference. Furthermore, current systems may fail to effectively link conferences located on and off of the enterprise.